My Own Worst Enemy
by j-rizzolis
Summary: An AU AMC/GH series.  Read along as your favorite chacacters face life and death and everything else in between.


**Title:** My Own Worst Enemy

**Author:** xxCallicaTruLovexx

**Rating:** T (for now)

**Fandom:** AMC/GH; hint of Rizzoli & Isles

**Pairings:** Multiple pairings; Jane/Maura

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this idea. All characters and shows belong to their respective owners.

**Warning:** Character death

* * *

><p>Shots rang out throughout the living room. People screamed as they fell to the floor, making their way over to loved ones hoping for the best. It was over as quickly as it started, the two gunshots still ringing in the air.<p>

Everyone slowly made their way to their feet, wearily looking around to assess the damage. As the noise died down around them, two people screamed out for the ones they loved.

* * *

><p>She moved through the shadows stealthily like her life depended on it. Hell, her life did depend on it. She was stupid for coming back here, she knew that, but yet it didn't stop her. News of new territory and a possibility to knock her father down brought her back.<p>

She made her way into the warehouse, careful not to draw attention to herself in case anyone else was around. She found him standing in the exact corner where he said he'd be. She made her way over to him, making enough noise so she wouldn't startle the ex-marine.

"You said you had something good," she said, looking up at him as he turned around to face her.

"I do. Word is that a new territory is coming up for grabs. Thought it'd be a good way for you to get back in the game," he told her, his voice low.

"Who else is looking at it?" she asked. She knew she needed to get as much information as she could on her competitors if she wanted to come out on top. And she planned on being on top.

"Apparently Corinthos has his eye on it. Seems like he's wanting to expand."

A smile spread across Claudia's face at this news. It was looking like her dear old husband was trying to add on to his territory.

"Well, let's just hope that he plans on fighting to the death," she said with an evil grin. "Stay close, Shawn. We're not done yet, not by a long shot."

* * *

><p>"Did you have to buy the biggest one on the street?" Jane asked as she looked up at the two-story house that stood in front of her.<p>

"It's not the biggest one on the street," Maura said with a slight roll of her eyes as she grabbed Jane's hand. "Come inside and look at it first before you start judging it."

Jane relented and allowed herself to be pulled inside. Her eyes traveled around the interior as she walked through the door and had to bite down on her tongue from groaning. She was definitely sure now that this was the biggest house on the street, and possibly in all of Port Charles as well.

"Who needs this many rooms?" Jane asked as she made her way around the bottom floor.

"I'm sure we'll find something to fill them with," Maura stated, unamused. "You said that you trusted me with this."

Jane turned to find Maura looking sadly at her. She walked over to her girlfriend and rested her hands on the caramel blonde's hips.

"I do trust you. The house is beautiful, and it really isn't _that_ big. It's just different and it'll take some time getting used to," Jane said reassuringly.

"Do you regret moving?" Maura asked, looking down between them.

Jane's memory flashed with gunshots and searing pain. Her eyes teared up as she remembered Maura running down the stairs towards her as her own blood pooled around her. She took a deep breath as she mentally shook the thought away.

"Not at all," she said, using her hand to raise Maura's face to hers. She placed a light kiss on her lips and smiled lightly. "This is a new start. We're in a new city with new people. _We're _new people."

* * *

><p>"Bianca!" Marissa cried as she crouched down next to her girlfriend. Blood stained her hands and clothes, but she didn't care. She vaguely saw the people around her as she gently caressed Bianca's cheek.<p>

"Move out of the way," David spoke as he crouched opposite his daughter. He pulled off his jacket and held it against the gunshot wound in Bianca's abdomen.

"Marissa," Bianca started, her voice quiet.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm right here," Marissa promised, holding Bianca's hand in her own.

"Someone call an ambulance," David shouted as he tried to stop the bleeding.

* * *

><p>One the opposite side of the room, a very similar scene was unfolding.<p>

"Kendall, wake up," Zach pleaded as Kendall's eyes fluttered shut.

"Zach, move back," Angie urged gently, taking his place as she began administering CPR.

"Don't leave me, don't leave the kids," Zach whispered, his eyes never leaving her face. Angie stalled her movements and checked her pulse. She found none.

"Zach, she's gone," Angie said gently.

"No," Zach shook his head as he began CPR again. Angie pulled his hands away from Kendall's lifeless body.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Sirens seemed like they were everywhere as the paramedics loaded Bianca onto a stretcher, Marissa by her side the entire time.<p>

"Have a liter of 0 negative handy and an OR on standby for when we get to the hospital," David barked to the paramedics as he climbed into the ambulance.

"You're going to be okay," Marissa whispered, her eyes never leaving Bianca's.

"I love you," Bianca whispered back.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>It had been years since he had been here last. He couldn't even really remember his last visit. Port Charles looked exactly like he'd remembered, noting that nothing had changed in ten plus years. He made his way through the streets, vaguely remembering the directions he had written down. They were stuffed somewhere in his backpack, but he didn't feel like dragging them out.<p>

Not that he'd need them anyways. The hospital stood big and looming above him. He made his way inside, riding the elevator up to the fourth floor. He walked over to the nurses' station and smiled at the pretty blonde behind the counter.

"I'm looking for Dr. Scorpio," he said, the British accent unmistakable. The nurse pointed to somewhere behind him. He turned around and smiled.

"Oh my god," Robin squealed before rushing into his arms.

**TBC**


End file.
